Stuck
by Truth Tea
Summary: Chyan fanfic. Chad and Ryan have become best friends ever since that summer baseball game. After Ryan had came up everyone thought they could be an item. When horsing around in the locker room they are forced to confront their feelings in a more than uncomfortable position. Rated T for sexual references and grinding.


Ryan Evans had run into the locker room breathing heavily. Thank God he made it. What was he thinking? He was never letting Gabriella talk him into anything again. He sighed and put his hand on his head.

"Uh it's hideous." He leaned on the locker still sweating. He had let Gabriella talk him into a more masculine haircut and he had gone along with it. Although it seems it is much to his demise now. He may have been a little ticked off but he still loved Gabriella, in a completely platonic way. He laughed at himself. If he had still been Sharpe's errand boy he wouldn't even be in this mess. He knew though he wouldn't take it back for the world. He had ditched Sharpe after she "forbid him" to play on the wildcats baseball team. So he told her off and joined. After that people started accepting him. This is really all he ever wanted. He even made a new best friend! He thought he could hear him right now actually.

"Chad?" He called out over the lockers but it sounded too far away from him to be in here. He trusted Chad almost as much as he trusted Gabriella. Although there were some things he couldn't tell Chad. Most of those things were about Chad. Besides they probably only talked because he became more athletic. He stopped thinking and ran his hand through his hair getting all of his fingers gelled up. This haircut was just too much. Instead of his usually flat hair with a little swoop (perfect for hats) it was spiky. It almost defied gravity! Gabriella had wanted rock star spikes but they compromised on soft boyish spikes. He had to admit it looked good on the model so he took a chance. Gabriella said it looked good on him but it was so obviously not him. It just made him uncomfortable. He began searching for a hat that would cover up his head. But he hadn't wanted to bring hats to the locker room. Mostly because they were all pink and golf hats. He began to start to feel the heat of the hot and humid locker room. He noticed he was starting to sweat through his shirt and took it off still rummaging through his locker.

Chad's basketball game with some of the guys was just coming to an end. He saw a figure run past in the distance and head into the locker room.

"Hey was that Ryan?" Chad asked his friends as he just made a layup over Troy. His friends shared a knowing look. "No dude seriously I think that was him." 'Why would he go into the locker room now?' Chad thought.

"I don't know." Troy answered. He and Ryan had gotten off to a bad start because he thought he had a crush on Gabriella until he found out he was gay. Not that Ryan had to tell anyone, they kind of guessed.

"Maybe you should go check on your boyfriend!" Zeke laughed and stuck his tongue at him. Chad through the ball at him but they all had fast reflexes and caught it with ease.

"Come on man, really?" Chad hates when they did that. It was so annoying. He and Ryan had developed a close relationship over the past couple months and ever since Ryan came out of the closet everyone thought that he and Chad could be an item. It was so dumb! That would never happen.

"Yo I'm going to go see what's up. Catch ya later" Chad said and started jogging towards the locker rooms.

"Okay!" Troy shouted. Then I meditated him in his best Ryan voice maybe a little higher. "Catch ya later!" "'Dammit' Chad thought. He had started saying things Ryan said and it wasn't helping with the whole item thing. Chad blocked it out when they started snickering and laughing at him from behind. Chad just scoffed.

"They're so immature." When Chad reached the locker room there were two things he did not expect to see. He saw a shirtless Ryan and Ryan's spiky hair. "Wow" he whispered to himself and hid behind the corner not sure why he was just standing there and not approaching him. He could see Ryan was sweating quite a bit. Maybe he ran here. But his hair was the thing that caught his attention. It had spikes going in all directions it made him look awesome, cool, and even a little bit more like a jock. Which he had to admit he kind of liked. Whatever it was still Ryan. It was just Ryan. Just a shirtless Ryan. Just a shirtless spiky haired Ryan. Just a shirtless spiky haired Ryan with sweat dripping down his chest while leaning on his locker. Damn stop thinking like that. Chad smacked himself and bit. He needed to get out of here before he said stupid shit. He moved back a little to try and leave but his shoes squeaked and Ryan turned.

Ryan had heard a sound he didn't know where it was coming from though. Then Chad turned the corner. 'Aha!' He knew he could hear him outside!

"Hey!" Ryan called first.

"Hey." Chad answered back. His hair was tied back into a ponytail so he must have been playing basketball. He loved his hair like that.

"Playing a game with the guys?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah 7 to 3." Chad leaned back a little on the bench he was now sitting on and looked up at Ryan. "On a different note... What's with the hair?"

"Shit." Ryan whispered he had almost forgot and tried to cover his head with his hands making Chad chuckle and in turn Ryan smile. "You wouldn't have a hat would ya?" Ryan asked now embarrassed and a little flustered.

"Why?" Chad asked confused.

"It's weird and spiky and full of gel. It's way too much work!" Ryan's explained and Chad just chuckled.

"Dude, it looks fine. It makes you cooler." Chad said with a smirk making all his worries about his new hair fly away. He at the same time making him melts a little inside. How did he do that?!

"No you've misunderstood. I wouldn't be covering it up just for me. The girls' panties would be dropping like crazy. It'd be too much for them. I'm just too sexy." Ryan joked to his friends and smirked. A weird expression appeared on Chads face but he just ignored it. "Too damn sexy is right." Chad thought looking Ryan up and down. Stop! Chad thought he is strictly a friend. Wait, What?! He wasn't even gay! "What you don't think I got the moves?" Ryan spoke smoothly sliding across the Locker Room floor with one of his little dances Chad loved. Chad just laughed and shook his head.

"You don't." Chad joked along following his train of thought. Chad had always loved Ryan's unique sense of humor even if it did get a little sexual at times it was always a riot. They played this game a lot. Not that they'd ever admit doing this stuff to anyone ever!

"Oh really?" Ryan spoke as he smirked while moving towards him.

"Well..." Chad said in his most sexy voice possible. "Show me." Ryan obliged doing a few sexy dance moves and then sat on his lap facing him pretending to do a lap dance that was actually more pathetic then sexy. He had wrapped his arm around his neck and had even moved the bench a little. When Ryan finally broke and laughed he threw back his head. "You're so gay!" Chad snickered finally breaking too. "And put on a shirt for god sakes!" Chad laughed and grabbed a shirt from his locker behind him as he tried to hand it to him but his hands seemed a bit stuck for a moment. Ryan just took the shirt and commented,

"I'm so gay says the guy who just got a lap dance from a shirtless dude!" Ryan laughed again and tried to get up but immediately sat back down. A look of terror came across his face.

"What?" Chad asked concerned.

"I-I-I'm stuck." Ryan sputtered still frozen. Of all the possible times to get stuck in a position this was one of the worst. He was never hearing the end of this.

"Try again." Chad pushed not wanting to be caught like this either and having to explain what they were doing in the first place.

"I can't this bench is caught on my clothes," Ryan looked down and say a tear in his new pants he had just bought! "Dang it! My pants are ripped already. I don't want them ripped OFF! These are from Lord and Taylor!"

"Try." Chad urged so of course Ryan tried but it hit his leg and he cried out a bit. "Shush! Do you want someone to hear us?" Ryan grunted and flipped one of the spikes that had fallen of his face. Stop being so god damn hot in a situation like this! Chad thought and looked away awkwardly.

"Maybe you can try pushing me off?" Ryan suggested.

"Uh..." Chad looked down nervously. "My hands got stuck in the back."

"Then rip it off!" Ryan demanded

"It's the wildcat's jacket! No way!"

"Fuck!" Ryan cursed a little louder than expected it. "Try and push me up with your hips."

"Excuse me?" Chad asked. Ryan rolled his eyes. 'Straight Boys' He thought.

"Buck me up."

"This is humiliating." Chad turned away but followed him anyway and started to buck his hips up. All he did was bounce him a bit and every time Ryan landed on his lap with a bit of a thud his blush grew.

When Chad turned back to face him Ryan had closed his eyes a bit. 'Was he enjoying this?'

Ryan opened his eyes and turned his serous face on.

"This isn't working."

"You're telling me." Chad grunted and looked away frustrated.

"Oh Shut Up! You don't have anything better" Ryan turned his head the opposite direction.

"Well whatever! It's not my fault that you just needed some action and you're getting it from any guy around you!" Chad shouted and immediately regretted he knew how sensitive Ryan could be.

"Excuse YOU! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to fuck every fucking guy in the world!" Ryan hated stereotyping and couldn't believe that Chad would go that low just because he was frustrated.

"Hey." Chad called to Ryan apologetically trying to smooth things out. He tried to catch Ryan's gaze but Ryan stubbornly continued to stare angrily at the far wall. "I'm sorry..."Ryan turned his head. "That was low. I didn't mean it. I'm just a bit uptight. But let's work together okay?" Ryan slowly nodded his head.

"Fine." Ryan agreed smiling softly.

"But you do realize..." Chad started again as Ryan had a look of hesitation not sure what he was going to say. "Were so gay were grinding." Ryan laughed much harder then he should of and so did Chad and all the tension and awkwardness in the room flew away.

"Be Quiet Pervert!" Ryan pushed him back a little and Chad just grinned. Ryan shifted a bit and repositioned him so it was more comfortable. "Now let's try this again." Ryan moved his arm around a bit and let them rest hooked together behind his neck. "Now bounce me." Together they were starting to get rhythm and progress. A part of his pant leg became unattached and let him shift a little more. "You know you really should buy me dinner first." Chad chuckled and expected Ryan to laugh too as he always laughed at his own jokes. But Ryan was lost in thought.

"What's up?" Chad asked wondering (and a bit worried about) what he was thinking.

"Nothing." Ryan shook his head and wet hair. He was still sweating and it was starting to mess up his hair which he was actually starting to like despite what he thought before. Chad stopped bouncing. "Dammit I was almost free! What's the big idea Chad?"

"What were you thinking about?!"

"I already said nothing."

"That was a lie. "Ryan loved when he acted so sweet and caring, mostly because he rarely did. Ryan sighed. He really didn't want to tell him because it was so stupid but he knew Chad wouldn't give up.

"Well it's stupid and I was just over analyzing but..."

"What? Come on don't leave me hang in'"

"Fine. You said 'were so gay were grinding' even though you usually only say that I am the one who is 'so gay'. I thought you might have been implying something."

"Like What?"

"N-N-Nothing." Ryan was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with this conversation but Chad wouldn't let up. He hated when Chad was like this why he can't just let it go he didn't know!

"Tell me!"

"Fine! I thought you were implying you were gay!" Ryan's fell out of mouth in such a fast pace he wasn't sure he could understand. But Chad could understand. Chad could understand every word. Chads face was frozen in a slightly confused, slightly bewildered, and slightly ajar face. What was he supposed to say? His mind was drawing a blank. Was he gay? And so Ryan being Ryan began rambling to fill in the empty space. "I thought you were hinting that you were gay and that you liked me. Maybe the last part was more of a wish. I don't why. You're straight and you have Taylor even though you broke up to be just friends. This doesn't make any sense at all. I thought about that for a long time I can see she would totally take you back and she is one of the hottest girls in school. Not that I like her I mean I'm gay. But she is a good looking girl so I thought was it just you? I mean of course she would take you back you are you. And you're like one of the hottest guys in school and she's one of the hottest girls so you're perfect for each other. Some of the girls say you could even give Troy a run for his money but your way cuter then Troy. Like much cuter! You even have a great personality even if you sometimes come off like just a dumb jock. Your funny and laugh at all my jokes. Your super caring and sweet and always want to know what I'm thinking about even when it's about stupid things like this! And damn your Hot! Especially when your hair is pulled back in a ponytail like this and I think it's so cute and sexy! Like you don't even know how sexy you are and now you're like grinding me and it fells amazing because you're amazing! I know I shouldn't be thinking that but I am and I can't help it! And even though you're straight I know you kind of like it too. But why would you like it unless you're gay! And I thought if you're gay then maybe you like me because I like you! I have ever since the baseball game we met but it's only grown and I don't think I like you anymore. I-I think I love you!" Ryan finished out of breath from all the talking and realized what he just said. Did he just make a confession? He hadn't even made a confession to himself and now he was telling Chad!? But was it true? Did he really like Chad more than a friend? He couldn't bear it anymore he had to know what he was thinking right this moment or he would die. "Say Something!"

"R-Ryan...I-I" Chad stuttered what could he say. He just said he had loved him. What did that mean! What did that do to them! He wishes he could just take it back. Ignore this and just go back to being friends again. But he can't and so Chad HAD to say something to him! Ryan pushed him back on the bench and held him there. He could see that Ryan had tears in his eyes ready to fall. He never liked it when Ryan felt hurt and he always felt terrible when he couldn't fix it! Now he was the cause of it. He couldn't hold it anymore. All the frustration and tension from today was exploding through Chad. "I DONT KNOW IF I'M STRAIGHT." Ryan let a gasp escape from his mouth. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "I don't know if I'm straight! Okay? When I was little I had a crush on Troy but I never told anyone because I was scared too. I got over it in the 3rd Grade and focused on girls in 6th. I didn't really have a crush on any girls so I just picked the most attractive. I thought that's how people do it anyway right? So I didn't get how some of my friends liked girls who weren't as cute. It made no sense. I started dating Taylor at the beginning of High School and even though we didn't kiss and stuff we still held hands and I liked having her around. Then last summer I really started to get to know you and I broke up with Taylor because we both knew we were nothing more than good friends. Just like you and me right? But then MIPS mind would wander. I liked the way your skin shined in the light those baseball games we played in the summer. I liked the way your figure curved a bit more than other guys and I couldn't shake from my mind my hands gliding up and down your figure. And..." Suddenly instead of rambling Chads eyes started to show anger. "I could never even stand it when you started going on dates with other guys after you came out. They were all disgusting swine. They were just looking for a hot piece of ass. And YOU! You were so naive you just went along with it! They were all sleazy and just wanted to take you to bed but you never saw that because you were too nice! WHY COULDNT YOU SEE THAT!" Chad took a second to breathe. "And then I started having dreams about you in bed with them. They'd pick you up and throw you on the bed like trash. And you'd just lay there hair tossed a bit and ruffled. You'd look up scared. And then..." Chad was shaking and it looked like he had tears in his eyes but Ryan couldn't see that because his head was down looking at his lap. All Ryan wanted to do was hug him tight And just hold him there until he stopped shaking and forgot about that dream. Had he really caused all that? Ryan thought mortified! Chad gained his composure a bit and continued. "That one sleepover you don't even know how much self-control it took not to kiss you right then and there. I mean my brothers T-Shirt that was way too long for you. You were in your boxers and were wearing my wildcat's jacket. You were almost irresistible. And GODDAMN I WANT TO KIS-"

Ryan cut him off he was still holding him on the bench by his shoulders but he leaned forward and they kissed. Both were heated up making the kiss a little sweatier then intended. They kissed for a long time at first slow and then suddenly fast and passionate. Ryan removed his hands from his shoulders and places them in Chad's hair pulling him closer as he leaned in. Suddenly the last bits of his pants legs became unstuck but neither of them noticed or cared. Ryan put his hands around Chads back with the room that he now had and UN stuck Chads hands which immediately flew out and grabbed Ryan's hair giving it a tug making him moan. They began to rock in sync as they rubbed onto one other only making their kiss rougher and Ryan moaned even more. He slid his hands down until he reached Chads butt and grouped it making him moan in pleasure. Chads hands moved from Ryan's hair and slid up and down his abs and then moved them to his sides moving his hands up and down his figure feeling every curve. Chad broke away for a breath he didn't even know he needed. They leaned their foreheads against each other and stopped. Chad looked up into Ryan's eyes with a loving gaze and said,

"Ryan...I Love you." Ryan had tears in his eyes and lifted his forehead and said

"I love you too!" Then Ryan gave him a little peck and got up. Chad followed suit both exhausted. Ryan put on his shirt and leaned on Chad hugging his arm leading him out of the locker room and Chad let him lean on him. He put his head on top of Ryan's and knew that this was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
